Welcome to Gaken Hetalia
by xX Luxembourg Xx
Summary: Reader insert. this is my story from Quotev. people on there liked it so i hope you do too. At your new school Gakuen High you'll have to face challenges and just messed up people. I'm not very good at descriptions so just read. Flames are welcome.
1. Welcome!

**Hey guys sorry i haven't been on but I have a story for you.**

"WELCOME! To the new school (name)." the teacher welcomed you.

"Hey class please welcome her. She had a long trip from Luxembourg just to come here." The teacher finished yelling because of the class being super talkative.  
To do the teacher a favor I blew two of my fingers and whistled. The class shut up and then stared at me.

Just then someone asked me "Who the hell are you?" It was a dark auburn haired boy boy with a curl just coming out of the front, left side of his head.  
"I'm (name) and I'm the new student from Luxembourg if you guys weren't listening to the teacher. And who may you be?" You replied.

"To the hell with it it's Romano or Lovino either one of them works."He said back. "Just don't call me Lovi."  
"See-a MY fratello(brother) Romano you came make-a friends" I'm guessing it's Romano' s brother.  
"Shut the hell up idiota. You shouldn't product the impossible. Now that my fratello is quiet continue" Romano said.

You stopped listening to the bickering and listen to the teacher.  
"(Name) you may sit where ever you want" the teacher finished.

I sat in the back next to three boys one albino on my left, it looks like a Spaniard behind me and on my right side I'm going with French.  
"Gudentag mein awesome name is Gilbert."  
"Hola my name is Antonio."  
"Bonjour belle my name is Francis"  
"Hallo mein Name ist (name)" you reply.  
"What" the other to confused not knowing knowing German.  
"I don't know Spanish but hi my name is (name)"  
"And lastly. Bonjour Mon nom ist (name) et ne m'appelez pas belle commie ça [1] " you said.  
"Of course (name) if that is what you ask and Vous parlez le français et l'allemand? [2]" Francis asked.  
"Oui[3]"you replied.  
"Mein awesomeness wants you two to stop speaking French" Gilbert said.  
"Warum willst du mich, Deutsch du sprechan statt? [3]" you asked  
"Ja genau.[4]"he replied  
" why don't I just speak English? But so you should know I know German ,French, Luxembourgish, and English ." You replied.  
" Then you should take Spanish with me." Antonio said.  
"No take German with mein awesomeness. " Gilbert said.  
"Or French with me." Francis finished.  
"I'm already signed up for Spanish you guys, so cut the crap and stop arguing." you said.  
"Your with me. see ya later chica" Antonio said before the bell rang. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

It's Almost two pages long so hope you guys like it.  
Translation:  
1 And don't call me beautiful like that again.(French)  
2 you speak French and German(French)  
3 Why you want me to speak German instead? (German)  
4 Yes exactly (German)

**Favorite**

**or**

**follow**

**but**

**you**

**don't**

**have**

**to**


	2. Meet the Nordics

**Hello welcome back todays my second update i have a half day. suck it losers. XP.**

I sighed as I walked to my next class math. I turned to see 5 students in the classroom. One choking a taller one with a tie, another tall one scaring a shorter blonde, and a platinum haired boy talking to a puffin.

"Um...mmm hi?" You said.  
They stopped and looked at you.  
The one that was being choked got out of the other kid's grip. "Hey my name's Matthias I'm from Denmark who are you?" He said rather loudly.  
"Matthias don't be rude. Hello my name is Lukas and it is very nice to meet you. I'm from Norway."So Lukas was his name.  
"Hi Lukas and Matthias ummm. Lukas why we're you choking Matthias?" You asked nervously.  
"He was being perverted"he said with a straight face.  
"Who are they?" You point to the other three.  
"My name is Tino.I'm from Finland and who are you miss?"  
"I'm (name). I'm from Luxembourg. I'm also new." You say.  
"New ya say"did that puffing just talk?  
"Be quiet "said the platinum haired boy. "By the way my name is Emil."he said as you shook his hand. He had a light blush on his pale face.  
"H'lo m' n'me is Berwald. 'M fr' m Sw'den"The tall intimidating one said out of nowhere. His name is Berwald.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip to the middle of math class.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

"Today until next Friday you will work in groups of six. Get in groups so I can assign the math project." Ms. Barkley announced.

Then Matthias runs over to me grabs my arm and bolts us so fast everyone just sees a blur. We we get to a table Lukas, Emil, Tino and Berwald are already sitting.  
"You idiot I told you to ask her not try and kidnap her!" Lukas said with a louder voice than earlier at him.  
"Well than miss (name) would you like to work with us?"Tino asked politely.  
"Okay I'll work with you guys sounds fun." You replied. A smile set across his face.  
"Really?"  
"Yes of course."  
The teacher comes by" is this your group?" She asks.  
" Yes ma'am"  
"Okay" ms Barkley paused " you will be doing fractions into decimals, decimals into percentage and percentage into fraction on a poster board."  
"Okay ma'am"  
The teacher walked away.  
"You guys we have a week to make poster and we have three parts so make three pairs. Okay?"  
They nod.  
Emil sudden shouts " I call (name)"

The others sigh. Tino and Lukas, Matthias and Berwald.

Because Tino is semi afraid of Berwald and Matthias doesn't listen to him.

Matthias only listens to Berwald and Lukas and Matthias would just fight with each other.

"So it's settled Tino and Lukas, Matthias and Berwald, and (name) and I"Emil said just before the bell rang.  
"See. You later guys ! "I said as I ran gave an odd look to each other and shrugged at the strange Luxembourgish girl.

* * *

**No translations today you guys. see you later.**

**Thanks**

**that's **

**it **

**for **

**the **

**chapter **

**sorry **

**it's **

**short **

**Favorite **

**and **

**Follow **

**if **

**you **

**want **

**to.**


	3. OMG Save me it's The Axis

**Welcome peoples my next chapter.**

* * *

…  
Your POV  
I ran into the hallway. My God. I'm so exhausted from the craziness. Next up gym. Good my favorite class.  
I go to the girls locker room. I put on f/c shorts and a black baggy t-shirt. You go to the mirror grab h/c elastic and put your h/c hair in a messy bun.  
"To the gym!" You say loudly to yourself.

* * *

Italy's POV  
I was hanging out in our little group in gym class today. Meaning Germany, Japan, Romano my fratello, and Germany's fratello. Zoning out on Prussia's boring conversation.  
"Germany do I have to train today?"I complain.  
"Yes." Germany says  
I look at the door to see a Bella ragazza.  
"Italy-san are you okay?" Japan asks me.  
"Yeah"I say.  
"Hey look it's y/n" Prussia yells. " Yo y/n come over here"  
So that's her name.

* * *

You POV  
I hear Gilbert calling me.  
"Yo y/n come over here."  
Please tell me Antonio and Francis aren't here. I don't see them. Thank God.  
I run over to him."Who are they?"  
"I'm Ludwig from Germany." Looking at me strictly with piercing blue eyes.  
"I'm-a Feliciano from-a Italy." Telling me with a happy-go-lucky face.  
"I'm Kiku from Japan." He spoke monotonous  
"And I'm-a Lovino don't tell me you spoke to that tomato bastard-o."  
"Who's that?"  
"Antonio."  
I mentally sweat drop. Too late I think.  
"Well now you've met the people I'm hanging out with you wanna stay?" Gilbert says to me in a I'm awesome! Voice.  
"Sure I have no one else to hang out with. Hey by the way my Name is y/n and I'm from Luxembourg it's a pleasure to meet you all!"

* * *

**No translations today. Sorry :(**

**So **

**what **

**will **

**happen **

**during **

**gym? **

** I **

**don't **

**care **

**if **

**you **

**favorite **

**or **

**follow.**

**It **

**would **

**be **

**nice **

**but **

**please **

**comment. **

**I **

**want **

**to **

**know **

**what **

**you **

**think**.


	4. OMG Save me it's The Axis part 2

**Hello now to the chapter.**

* * *

"Today we will be playing dogdeball." The teacher announced "Romano Vargas and Ludwig B. You are captains."

* * *

Romano's team.  
-Feli  
-Me  
-Bella  
-Kiku  
-Lukas  
-Emil  
-Matthias

* * *

Ludwig's team  
-Gilbert  
-Arthur  
-Alfred  
-Yao  
-Matthew  
-Ivan  
-Allistor

Those were the teams.  
"Your going down Gilbert" Antonio challenges  
"No one can beat menu awesomeness.!" Gilbert screeched.

In the end my team won.  
"Ha no one can beat my awesomeness Gilbert" I laughed.  
Gilbert mumbled.  
"What I can't hear you!" I said with a smirk.  
"Come on- a y/n" Romano said.  
He dragged me away to his brother.  
"Hey- a y/n want to eat lunch with us?"Feli said.  
"Sorry you guys but im gonna explore the school.!" You replied. "See you around"  
And after that you ran of to the girl's locker room.

* * *

**Sorry for the short Chapter.**

**Well **

**that's **

**the **

**chapter **

**and **

**I **

**would **

**like **

**to **

**thank **

**all **

**my **

**lovely **

**readers. **

**All **

**I **

**ask **

**is **

**that **

**you **

**comment **

**but **

**it **

**would **

**be **

**great **

**if you **

**favorite **

**or **

**follow. **

**Bye bye everyone.**


	5. The library is no where near quiet

After getting changed I took off to explore Gaken High school.  
I found a library.  
OMG books and quiet. Something I haven't heard in a while.  
All of a sudden.  
"Shut up you bloody wanker!"  
"Non, black sheep of Europe."  
"Bloody hell I told you not to call me that.!"  
"Chill Iggy."  
"Don't call me that you twit."  
"Onhonhon. Look it's my dear friend _!" I look to see Francis talking.  
Oh God.  
"Yeah friend" I say sarcastically.  
"Ha ha my name's Alfred and I'm the hero." He said I think making me go deaf.  
"My name's Arthur ,love." He said with a British accent. Kissing my hand making me flustered.  
"My name is Yao. Aru~" I think he's Chinese?(me not trying to be racist.)  
"My name is Ivan. Da?"He said through a thick Russian accent.  
"You already know me ma Cheri." Francis said..  
"Va te faire foutre.[1]"  
"No need for such language _" Francis said dramatically.  
"You speak French?" Arthur asked me.  
"Yes, and German and Luxembourghish and English" I responded.  
"That a lot to remember dude." Alfred said.  
"No not really" I replied until something glomped me.  
"So cute ~aru" Yao said while glomping me.  
"I can't breathe "Was all you commented as he let go quickly realizing your face was purple.

~20 minute later thanks to black magic~

"Bye you guys" I said while hugging all but France.  
"Bye _" They all replied back in sync.

As soon as the bell rang I got my stuff for Spainish.  
I wonder what else will happen now.

Translations ;  
[1] f*ck off. (French)

Ok I updated because I see its Saturday and no one is freaking updating so I am. Sorry if it's bad it's a filler chapter.

Please  
Comment  
I  
Don't  
Care  
If  
you  
Favorite  
Or  
Follow.  
Just comment.


	6. Ela Time

I'm getting right into the story.

after that encounter I didn't have classes with anyone I've meet so far.  
"Since mid-september you were supposed to read Julius Caesar by Shakespeare. So take out a piece of paper because you're writing a 5 paragraph essay." Mrs. Whiten said happily.  
I chose question #2. And started writing.

Since mid-September my class has been reading, the play _Julius Caesar _by Shakespeare. I choose to answer the second question. This meaning I will be answering the following. The first being, was Antony a better person than Brutus? The next part consisting of was Brutus better than Cassius? The last following the other two will be, were there any real heroes of _Julius Caesar_? And the very last part of the question, in which I choose to compare and contrast Brutus and Cassius. You'll have to wait and see.

Now to answer the first question. Antony overall is a better person than Brutus. Here are some of the many reasons why. After Brutus and the other conspirators murdered Caesar successfully at the senate house, Antony planned Caesar's funeral. At the Funeral, Brutus persuaded the citizens of Rome that Caesar's death was for the good of Rome. In the end Antony proved Brutus wrong and the citizens of Rome drove the Conspirators out of Rome. Another reason is that Antony stayed loyal to Caesar unlike Brutus. Antony at the battle of Philippi avenged Caesar by killing the conspirators. My last reason is when they did go into battle It was Antony, Octavius, and Lepidus versus Cassius and Brutus. Cassius and Brutus wanted Rome. Antony stopped the evil from getting into Rome. In the end Antony has better morals than Brutus.

Now on to answer the second question. In the play _Julius Caesar _overall Brutus was way a better person than Cassius. Brutus killed Caesar for the good of Rome. Not for power like Cassius. Cassius had and itching palm. Unlike his brother, Brutus who killed Caesar thinks 'I love Caesar but I love Rome more.' Cassius also tricked Brutus into the conspiracy to murder Caesar. Cassius said Rome needed Brutus. To convince Brutus completely, Cassius put letters with fake names of citizen and put them of Brutus's porch. This made Brutus think he was needed by Rome. Cassius is just underhandedly evil. My last example is Brutus kept his word. Like honorable people do. When at Caesar's funeral he told the crowd if he wasn't being an honorable Roman then he rather be no Roman at all and just to kill him. So during the war at Philippi he ran his sword through his heart because he thought he was being dishonorable. Overall Brutus is more honorable and has way better morals Cassius could ever be of have.

Finally my last paragraph. Brutus and Cassius have many similarities and differences. And in the play there is a tragic hero. The tragic hero of _Julius Caesar _is Brutus. Brutus is the tragic hero because he runs his sword through himself to say he wasn't being honorable and he murdered Caesar for the good of Rome. Some similarities of Brutus and Cassius are they were both part of the conspiracy. They both murdered Caesar. And they were both killed in the war at Philippi. Their differences are Brutus died with honor. Cassius died in fear of being captured. Another is Brutus liked Caesar at first and admired him. Unlike Cassius who was resentful of Caesar. Overall Brutus is the tragic hero. Brutus and Cassius are very different but similar.

Overall that was my essay. You got my answer about Antony being better than Brutus. You got why Brutus is better than Cassius. And lastly you got the tragic hero of Julius Caesar and th similarities and differences of Brutus and Cassius.

The bell rang letting me go. Mrs. Whiten collected everyone's paper.  
I hope I do good. I said inside my head.  
Next is Spanish.

I  
Hope  
you  
liked  
it.  
Favorite and follow if you like if not at least comment. Bye bye.


	7. Yo no hablo español

The title means I don't speak Spanish, in spanish. I love my favoriters. Now with the story.

Spain/ Antonio's POV  
I got Spainish with _. I'm so happy. Lovi is coming with me too.  
He looks like a tomato.  
I wonder if they got tomatoes in Spanish.  
All of a sudden...  
"Toni you bastard! Spanish is over here."

Lovi POV  
Is he retarded?!  
What the hell is he so happy about.

Your POV  
Spanish. I'm not sure where it is. Maybe I'll run info Antonio.  
"Toni you bastard! Spanish is over here." You heard a familiar voice yell.  
Gosh darn it. It's that Lovino kid.  
"Yo Antonio do you know where Spanish is?" I yell.  
Antonio turns around smiling.  
He's going to run over to me but that Lovi kid grabs his collar and yells at him that they'll be late.  
So I just run up to them.  
"So do you guys?" I questioned.  
Antonio just glomped me saying how glad I was here and how heartless that Lovino kid is.  
"Yo New girl you take Spanish?" Lovino said.  
"Yeah what's it to ya Lovi?" I say with a smirk.  
" The name isn't Lovi it's Lovino." He whispered/yelled though teeth angrily  
"O really?" I said seductively leaning toward in the process.  
He blushed red more than a tomato.  
" You know you look like a tomato Lovi?" This Spaniard question.  
" I f***ing give up." Lovino yelled. Everyone turned there heads towards him.  
He just grabbed Antonio's and mine hands and dragged us into the classroom.

~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~  
Lovino poked my arm.  
"What?" I whispered slightly annoyed.  
" Mi disapiace[1] _. And do you have the answer to number 18?"Lovino said.  
"One I don't know what you said but thanks? And it's mi correo electrónico es...[2]" I replied.  
"Thanks."he blushed then the bell rang.  
Your last thought touchstone more class today.

Ok translations.  
[1] I'm sorry (in Italian)  
[2] My email address is... (in Spanish)  
That's all.  
Sorry if it's short but I'll try my best to update for my favoriters and followers.  
favorite  
Or  
Follow.  
You  
don't  
have  
to  
But  
It  
Would  
Be  
nice.  
Ciao. Adios, Freilos, bye, sayonara, zàijiàn, do svidaniya.


End file.
